Power Rangers: GB
Power Rangers: GB is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers & partial sequel to RPM. It's based on Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It airs alongside Power Rangers Dino Charge. Theme Song :This is the last stand! For humanity! :Power Rangers GB! Go, let's go! :Getting late, need to get some rest! :Then Venjix puts us to the test! :Don't they know we're the best? (Power Rangers!) :Evil must cease to try to destroy me, & Corinth City! (Well, let me say...) :We're here to save humanity! (Power Rangers!) :This is the last stand, & we'll do our best! (GB! Go, go!) :We're here to save humanity! (Power Rangers!) :They'll never break us! Or erase us! :Power Rangers GB! Go, let's go! :Power Rangers GB! Go, let's go! '' Sypnosis Not long after Venjix's defeat, the urban lives of the once-domed Corinth City became stronger & safer thanks to a powerful new energy source called Enetron. However, this happiness didn't last long; the newly revived Venjix Computer Network returned with a plot to steal the city's Enetron & use it for their own evil deeds. Scientists & engineers, including the Ranger Operators, fought against the revived virus, only to get sucked into Hyper Space. Six years later, the Energy Management Center built weapons & machinery to train three the next generation of Ranger Operators, Power Rangers GB. Along with their partners known as Cybuddies, they are tasked with stopping the Venjix Computer Network from obtaining the Enetron from the city. Hero & villain alike battle alongside Viratrons & giant villainous Virazords. Characters Second Generation Ranger Operators Future Members Allies Global Beneficiation Corporation *Commander Tash *Maddie *Forrest *Chief Tangeman *Jacob *Trevor Family *Jenna Sheinfeld *Edgar Sheinfeld *Cheryl Sheinfeld *Alice Blackman Cybuddies The '''Cybuddies' are the GB Rangers' companions, most of which can become the consoles for their Zord Attack Vehicles. *Catscan : Ranger Red 2.0's cheetah/humanoid-like Cybuddy. *Apex: Ranger Blue 2.0's gorilla-like Cybuddy. *Ricochet: Ranger Yellow 2.0's rabbit-like Cybuddy. *Stinger: Cybuddy form of Ranger Slver 2.0 & Ranger Gold 2.0's Cybuddy. *Polliwog: A frog-like Cybuddy. Other Allies *Val *Miranda Tamboli *Dr. Tamboli *Ranger Teams **Super Mega Rangers **First Generation Ranger Operators **Train Quantum Guardians **Dinosaur Ranger Teams ***Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ***Dino Rangers ***Dino Charge Rangers *Riders *VR Troopers *Vera Villains Venjix Computer Network *Venjix : An evil virus & leader of the Venjix Computer Network. *Escape: A female replacement for Enter. *Hackers: Footsoldiers of the Venjix Computer Network. *'Viratrons': Robotic monsters created by Enter. *Virazords: Upgraded zord-like versions of the Viratrons. The Armada Arsenal Transformation Devices *GB Morpher - The three core Ranger Operators' morpher. *Camphone - Ranger Gold 2.0 & Ranger Silver 2.0's morpher. Sidearms *Super-Optic Laser - The combined form of the Camera Laser & Binocular Saber that fires a powerful attack. **Camera Laser - A single-lens reflex camera that can transform into a gun for long range battle. It serves as the three core Ranger Operators' primary firearm weapon. **Binocular Saber - A pair of binoculars that can transform into a sword for close range battle. It serves as the three core Ranger Operators' primary sword weapon. *DriveBlade - Is serves as Ranger Gold 2.0 & Ranger Silver 2.0's secondary sword weapon or steering wheel in the Sector Megazord Team Blaster *Leo Cannon Power-Ups *GB Custom Visor Other Devices *Transpod - A voice transmission device that is equipped on the shoulder straps of the Ranger Operators' suits with the GB mark on it. It can transport different items & weapons. *''Spy Cam'' *Transmitter Vehicles *GB-05 *C108 Enetron Tanker Zord Attack Vehicles *Mechatron Megazord **GB Megazord ***Cheetah Racer - Ranger Red 2.0's zord formed from Catscan. It has three modes: Cheetah Mode, Racecar Mode, & Robot Mode. ***Gorilla Loader - Ranger Blue 2.0's zord formed from Apex. It has two modes: Gorilla Mode & Truck Mode. ***Rabbit Copter - Ranger Yellow 2.0's zord formed from Richochet. It has two modes: Rabbit Mode & Helicopter Mode. **Sector Megazord ***Beetle Grappler - Ranger Gold 2.0's zord. It has three modes: Beetle Mode, Crane Mode, & Robot Mode. ***Stag Striker - Ranger Silver 2.0's zord. It has two modes: Stag Mode & Jet Mode. It can also combine with Cheetah Racer Robot Mode. *Frog Crawler - An auxiliary zord formed from Enetrog that's able to combine with the GB Megazord by replacing Rabbit Copter. *Lion Chaser Alternate Combinations *GB Megazord: Rocket Drill Mode **GB Megazord: Rocket Mode ***GB Megazord ****Cheetah Racer ****Gorilla Loader ****Rabbit Copter ***Rocket Super Switch **Drill Super Switch *Cheetah Racer: Stag Custom Mode **Cheetah Racer **Stag Striker *GB Megazord: Hydro Mode **Cheetah Racer **Gorilla Loader **Frog Crawler *GB Megazord: Leo Mode **Lion Chaser **Gorilla Loader **Rabbit Copter *OmniRex Megazord **GB Megazord: Leo Mode ***Lion Chaser ***Gorilla Loader ***Rabbit Copter **Sector Megazord ***Beetle Grappler ***Stag Striker Episodes #'New Corinth City, Part 1': Not long after Venjix's defeat, the once domed city of Corinth became an urban city that runs on a special energy resource known as the "Enertron". However, the newly revived Venjix Computer Network returns out of existence to threaten the life of humanity by stealing the energy, wiping out the Ranger Operators in the process. Three teenagers, who were victims of a Venjix-related mass assault on Christmas Eve, were chosen by the Energy Management Center six years later to defend the energy as the new Ranger Operators. #'New Corinth City, Part 2': When both Amy & Drew are taken out of action due to their Weakpoints, Bradley must work on his own when the Enetron suffers a leak. *'War of the Heroes' *'War of the Heroes 2' *'Special - Dimensions Reunite': Just as things are starting to look better after the final & permanent defeat of the Venjix Computer Network, the Ranger Operators are forced to deal with a new threat. Just as things seem hopeless for them, the revived First Generation Ranger Operators arrive to help them. *'Power Rangers: Dino Dimensions' Notes * Being considered a sequel to Power Rangers RPM, Power Rangers GB could have been considered the first season to be a direct sequel to a past season of Power Rangers. **If the season had existed, it could have inspired Power Rangers Hyper Force, which is considered a sequel to Power Rangers Time Force, as well as the first full-fledged American season with no Super Sentai counterpart. * This could have been the first season to air aside another season of Power Rangers, airing alongside Power Rangers Dino Charge. This would have been followed by ''Power Rangers TQG'' & Power Rangers Ninja Steel. ** This would have inspired Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger & Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger, the first two Sentai seasons to air on the same year. * The Viratron/ViraZord connection is the first season where the giants are actually robotic doppelgängers of the smaller monsters. * Aside from being a sequel, GB shares many similarities to Power Rangers RPM: ** Both GB & RPM feature animal zords merged with machines, both feature zords with some sort of numbering, both feature Rangers that often take off their helmets after fights, both feature Gold & Silver Rangers as a duo, & both feature very similar belts. ** Both GB & RPM feature computer viruses as the main villains. * This is the first season since [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers_(Season_3) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3)] to feature a frog-themed zord. * This is the first post-''Jungle Fury'' series not to have a collectable gimmick (RPM had Engine Cells, (Super)'' Samurai'' had Power Discs, Megaforce had Power Cards, Super Megaforce had Legendary Ranger Keys, Dino (Super) Charge had Dino Chargers, TQG (could have) had Trainzord Modules, ([http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Ninja_Steel Super]) Ninja Steel has Ninja Power Stars, ''Beast Guardians'' may have CubeZords, & ''Star Force'' may have Star Orbs). See Also Category:Series Category:GB Category:Reynoman